Emmet the Singer
by Kazume Suigama
Summary: While being bored Emmett suggest that he and his brothers along with Nessie go to a karaoke bar. Emmet sings his hear out to a bunch of drunk guys.


I couldn't get this song out of my head. And I thought that it would be totally awesome to have Emmet sing it. LOL

* * *

Emmet's POV

"You guys I'm bored," I whined. Jasper, Edward, Nessie, and I were outside sitting under a tree. The girls were refurnishing the house and you do not want to get in the way of Alice. The evil pixie. She bit once but Esme didn't believe me.

I wasn't even sure why she did it. I'm guessing that it was 'cause I used her clothes to make conffetie. It wasn't my fault, she has like a ton of clothes. Then she got made because I drew stick people on her wall with her nail polish. Either way I got into trouble and I was probably already infected with rabies.

I picked up a couple pine cones and threw them at Jasper's head. He hissed at me. "Yay, 50 points!" I cheered.

"Uncle Emmet why do you like to pick on Jasper so much?" Nessie stared up at me. She was sitting on Edwards lap.

"It's my job. Besides, I don't just make fun of Jazzy. I like to pick on your dad and mom too. They get really mad when I start making fun about their sex lives." I snickered.

"Emmet, don't talk about things like that in front of Renessme. And don't use that word either." said Eddie with a scowl.

"What word brother dearest. Sex?" I asked innocently.

"Yes. That word!" hissed Eddie.

"Okay. I'm sowwy. Sex...sex, sex, sex." I stared to jump around waving my hands in the air. I began twirling in circles."Sex, sex, sex. Give me an 'S'. Give me an 'E'. Give me an 'X'. What does that spell? Sex!!!" I said the word loudly.

"Edward why don't you and Jasper take Nessie and Emmet into town and do something entertaining. And stop saying sex in front of Nessie." said Esme walking outside onto the patio.

"Sorry Esme. I'll stop saying sex infront of Nessie."

"Emmet!" she glared at me. She walked back inside. I turned back around after getting a wonderful idea.

"Hey let's go to a karaoke bar?" I suggested. I loved to sing. Mostly to annoy Edward.

"I am not going." said Jasper in a serious manner.

"what's wrong. Can't sing Mr. Army-Dude?" I taunted.

"I wanna go." Nessie jumped up with excitement.

"Fine I'll go," said Eddie, "But I'm not going to sing."

"Why not? I've heard you sing to Bella." Eddie looked like he could blush.

"You sing to mommy, but not to me?" whined Nessie. She began to 'cry', but I knew that she was playing around. Edward on the other hand, like the worry-wort type of vampire I knew he was, began to panic.

"Don't cry princess. I'll sing to you tonight, I promise."

"Okay." said Nessie in a victory voice.

"Come personas let's go before they close." I whined.

"Personas?" Jasper eyed me.

"I'm practicing my Spanish okay. Hermana."

"You just called Jasper your sister Emmet." laughed Edward.

"I did that on purpose."

I ran to the garage. "Whose car are we taking?" I asked.

"I want to drive uncle Emmet." Nessie walked up behind me. She had her learners permit and didn't get her license for another week. Which meant she had to drive with one us each time. She got into her red Lexus convertible and signaled for me to get in. Jasper and Eddie took their time to get in.

* * *

We arrived at a bar called 'Palais de karaoké'. It was in french and stood for 'Karaoke Place'. They just finished building it a couple of weeks ago, and it was a great place to sing in. I had only been in there once on a dare with Bella. I tried to see if I could get Bella drunk but it didn't work. Eddie was really peeved that I tried to get his wife drunk.

"Do we really have to go in there?" whined Eddie.

"I'm not whining Emmet. I just don't think it's appropriate to bring Nessie her."

"She'll be fne. It's not like I'm gonna force her to have a drink."

"You forced Bella." smirked Jasper.

We walked inside and there were two bald dudes singing 'Like a Virgin' I remembered once that I made Eddie sing that song before. That of course was before he lost his v-card. Now we can hardly control him and Bella.

Eddie hissed at me and I just smiled at him.

We sat at a table near the stage. After the two bald guys were finished they wobbled off the stage. Everyone cheered. It was because they were all drunk. That meant that even if somebody sucked, they would still get a standing ovation.

"Uncle Emmet, are you gonna sing." Nessie asked.

"Of course I am. And I'm totally gonna rock." I threw up the peace sign and made Nessie laugh.

"Okay any more volunteers?" asked a small asian dude with a coconut shaped hair cut. I raised my hand. The man signaled for me to fallow him I had to first pick my song. I found the perfect one.

I got up on stage and looked out into the crowd. Eddie was laughing because he knew already what song I was going to sing, Jasper looked like he was going to die of boredom, and Nessie was jumping in her seat full of excitement.

"Alright Fork! Are you ready to rock!" I yelled into the microphone. They all raised their beer cans and cheered. "I can't hear you!" They cheered louder. I signaled for the guy to start the music.

It started out a very bumping beat that would make you jump around. Then I started.

"If you're alone and you need a friend. Someone to make you forget your problems. Just come along, baby take my hand. I'll be your lover tonight. Whoaaaaa. This is what I wanna do. Whoaaaaaa. One on one, just me and you. Whoaaaaa. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. I want you in my room. Let's spend the night together. From now until forever. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. I wanna go boom, boom. Let's spend the night together together in my room." I started jumping around and then I started air humping the microphone. "Whoaaaaa. This is what I wanna do. Whoaaaaa. One on one just me and you. Whoaaaaa. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. I want you in my room. Let's spend the night together. From now until forever. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. I wanna go boom, boom. Let's spend the night together. Together in my room." I finished the sing with a little head banging then I did the moon-walk.

When the song was over, there was complete silence in the bar. Then they all stared clapping, and cheering and whooping. I bowed and then did the 'rock on' sign. I walked off the stage and sat down with my family.

"Uncle Emmet, that was so cool." squealed Nessie. Se gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Edward who was laughing and was having a hard time stopping. I gave him the birdie and looked at Jasper. He was in complete silence and he didn't even blink.

The asian dude went up on stage again.

"Would anyone else like to sing?" he asked.

"Oooh I would. Pick me." I turned to see Jasper jumping up and down in excitement. I put my feet on the table and my hands behind my head. I sighed.

Yup, I inspired a lot of people.


End file.
